Five nights at Freddy's: after the bite
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: what happened to the toy animatronics after the bite of '87? see here this sad story written by The Mangle
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is... well... it used to be Foxy, but lots of things happened, you see... terrible things... so now everybody calls me The Mangle, or just Mangle, I work... I used to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a restaurant for children, I'm an animatronic fox, or I used to be, until the kids started to attack me, I don't know why, they seem so nice to the others... anyway, I was made to be a ventriloquist, I'd entertain the children with a hand puppet of my older brother, well, he's not actually my brother, I'm just a new version of him, he was a pirate, he was brave, he loved adventure, and I'm just a mess of parts... I've always tried my best to keep the children entertained. Differently from my friends, I had a room only for myself, where I had to take care of the smaller children... they never looked at me with very interest, yet, I loved to do what I did, until that day came, the day one of them, a little boy, probably a 2 years old or something, found out how fragile I was, he actually tried to get my Foxy puppet. To make me stand still, he pulled my tail, that ripped apart from me, I remember, I was really shocked when it happened, I tried to take my tail back from him, but he didn't want to give it back, he started ripping the tail apart, every time he did it, a loud cracking noise could be heard, he laughed at the noise every time, the other children looked interested in whatever he was doing, as they failed to take the tail from him, they came at me, and started ripping me apart, first an arm, then a leg, the my head, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was completely destroyed, they had put me back together in a weird shape that I thought it looked like a spider, I cried that entire night, the management put me back together every day, and every day the toddlers would rip me apart and put me back in a different shape. I couldn't resist, I couldn't retaliate, days passed and the management gave up on building me again, every night I would cry, laying on the floor, until I met her, my best friend, the first one that respected me, her name is Toy Chica, she was a robot chicken, her, together with her friends Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, were musicians, they sang and played to children in the main stage of the pizzeria, we became really close friends, she was the type of girl that befriends literally everybody, everybody liked her, Toy Bonnie the most, he fell in love with her actually, I even helped them starting a relationship, other attractions of the pizzeria was BB, the balloon boy, that greet everyone passing by him and liked giving balloons to the children, and the puppet, that hided in the prize corner, I never talked too much with him, he kind of scares me, BB says he is a nice guy in the end, he just didn't like talking, there was also my brother and the other old animatronics, my brother, Foxy, as I've already said, was a brave pirate, the old Chica was like Toy Chica, really friendly, but she wasn't so outgoing as Toy Chica, she loved eating, and loved Foxy. The old Bonnie was quiet and kind of shy but very caring with everyone, he always looked sad, maybe he missed playing his guitar, or the children, or his face, and there was the old Freddy, who I never had a chance to talk, old Bonnie says he's never in a good mood since he was replaced by Toy Freddy.

It was November 13th, Friday, 1987, The pizzeria was having a hard time with the police, they were suspects of something, there was a birthday party happening, the last event the pizzeria would host before closing for the police to investigate, I don't know what happened, but a security guard was watching us really close, the invited to the party were the only ones in the restaurant that day, fortunately for me, no toddlers to destroy me, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy were really doing their best on that show, I felt like they wanted to give their best before stopping for that investigation, unfortunately, that was the last time they would ever sing.

We all have a criminal database, so we could recognize a potential criminal and do what we could to stop them. I don't know what happened, suddenly, I recognized every human around as dangerous criminals, I panicked, I had to stop them, I rushed at one of them, the security guard then tackled me, holding me on the floor

"Mangle, please, listen! Stop! What are you..." that's what I remember he said, I was in such a state of panic I just tried to defend myself and the children... so I... well... I bit his head, there was blood everywhere, he had fallen over me, I couldn't move, everyone around me looked shocked, it didn't take much time for someone to shut me down, I woke up in the parts/service room, the old Bonnie was calling me, with his stuttering glitching voice, it was like that, according to himself. because his voice box got too much dust

"Mangle... M-M-Mangle, wake-ke-ke up"

"Bonnie? I... I killed that man! what have I done?!" I started crying, I never cried so much in my life, because of me, the restaurant was going to shut down forever, the others would hate me! nobody would talk to me with respect or try to befriend me, soon I'd be alone again... "please, no more, not again!" I cried inside my mind when I thought if this.

Turns out the old animatronics were going to be kept, and us, the Toy animatronics were going to be thrown away like trash, we tried to be fast enough to say to them goodbye before someone would take us, the Chicas were the ones that cried the most, they were really going to miss everyone, Foxy came to talk to me

"me sorry fer ye, lass" he said, with a sad voice, I didn't know what to respond, knowing all of that was my fault, I kept looking down, tears coming out of my only eye, the hour had come, two men came and put us into a big trash can on the back of the restaurant, we were out forever


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be honest that I didn't think being "thrown away like thrash" actually meant literally being thrown into a trash can, we were left there, turned off, until midnight came, at midnight, our systems would activate themselves and enter free roaming mode, we got out of the trash cans and stared at each other like if we were asking what to do

"maybe we could wait here" said BB

"maybe they will come to take us back home" he said, in a sad voice, he somehow still had hope that we would someday come back, nobody wanted to burst his bubble, everyone actually wanted to believe him, we all wanted to believe someone would someday come to rescue us, but we knew no one would come, we were all by ourselves now.

At some point, we decided to move, we just didn't know where to, we were just following each other, BB didn't want to, he still had hope, somehow, and preferred to stay there and wait, I felt so bad for leaving him there...

At night, we would enter some alley and sleep there, there was always people looking at us, children wanting to play with us at the day, parents not letting them, afraid of us, specially of me, but every night, Freddy would try to cheer us up

"Don't worry, everybody, I'm sure we'll get out of this, if we stay together, we'll survive!" he said, in a cheerful voice, the days passed, we wandered around the city, nobody knew for sure what to do, but Freddy kept his cheer ups, I guess he was the one motivating us to continue.

Days later, everyone got up but Freddy, we waited for hours, nobody wanted to wake him up, until I poked his shoulder, he grumbled something

"Freddy, are you ok?" I asked, he grumbled some more, he was not moving. I put my ear next to him to hear what he was saying.

"I'm... running... out... of... power..." I heard.

"what did he say?" asked Chica.

"he's... running out of power!" I said, scared. I didn't know how to react, I was afraid, and Bonnie and Chica didn't look different. We watched as Freddy slowly turned off, none of us had any idea how to help him.

"he's dead!" yelled Chica, starting to cry.

Bonnie stared at him, while Chica cried over his arms.

"w-we better get moving" said Bonnie, but there was something different in him, he didn't look like the naïve shy bunny he always was, he had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

There's something I wanted to write here: I don't remember things very well. See, after being destroyed so many times, my memory's kinda messed up, so I write what I remember here. I've asked Chica and Bonnie about how we got thrown away, just to see if my notes are right.

"oh, you don't remember, Mangle?" Chica asked me, I answered no. She looked at Bonnie, surprised.

"well... I don't think you'd like to know, Mangle. Really, you're better not knowing" Chica explained to me. Chica has been my best friend since we first met. I know she cares about me. I guess it's really what I wrote, but I have a feeling... there is something or someone I forgot, I asked Chica if someone else was involved. She looked surprised that I remembered, but then I explained I had this notebook I got from the reception drawer, anyway, she didn't want to answer for some reason.

"you don't want to know about that, Mangle, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good" she said, looking worried about me. Chica isn't usually that worried... I guess whatever happened, if my notes are right, changed everyone...

We kept walking around the city, not knowing where to go. Bonnie was still acting weird. He stopped walking beside me and Chica. Actually, he used to walk holding hands with Chica, looking shy as always, and sad because we were thrown away. But now he was different, he looked angry, he walked in front of us and started giving us orders and saying we should keep going whenever someone wanted to stop.

At night, we were sleeping in an alley, it was cold, so we went next to some beggars trying to warm up next to a burning trash can. They stared at us for some time, then went back to their business.

After some time, we laid down next to the wall, trying to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, listening to a conversation of Bonnie and Chica. I heard them talk, but I kept my back turned to them.

"Bonnie..."

"what is it?" he asked, he sounded sleepy. I guess Chica woke him up.

"what is happening?" she asked.

"huh? I don't get it"

"why are you acting like this? Being rude to me and Mangle since Freddy..." Chica tried to say, but was interrupted by him.

"there's nothing happening. I... I must take care of you two! I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" he said, I don't know if he was trying to look brave or something like that...

"you don't have to act like that, Bonbon, we are not babies" she said. I turned my head to look at them, they were hugging each other, I think Bonnie was crying, it was too dark to see.

"I don't want to lose you, Chica!" He yelled.

"shh, don't cry. I'll be always here with you" said Chica, kissing him.

Chica was always my best friend. I couldn't feel happier when her and Bonnie started dating, yet, I couldn't help feeling a little jealous of her as well. She was always more beautiful, while I am a mess of parts. More loved, not only for having a boyfriend, but also by the children, while I had to deal with the toddlers that tore me apart every day, and she always had bigger... nevermind.

Chica, if you ever read this, I'm sorry for saying that, really! Don't be mad, please! I don't want to lose another friend!

The days passed, Bonnie was acting weird. He looked a lot more aggressive. He tried to fight everyone that got near us. He said that he had to protect us. Chica was always there to hold him back and prevent him from eventually attacking someone, I asked her if she felt annoyed, that's what she responded.

"annoyed? well, that's not the right word to say. I admire how he's trying to be strong and protect us, even when not necessary. I just feel like I'm taking care of him and he takes care of me" she said, smiling.

Chica looked tired after some days, but Bonnie didn't notice. He kept his stupid watch dog behavior instead of actually taking care of his girlfriend.

Talking about that, I had a feeling today, it's something that has bee happening for some days now and I wanted to write it here.

I told Chica about that and she told me not to worry about it, saying that I was better not knowing it.

I really don't understand. I feel like my chest is heavier, and I feel happy, but sad at the same time... It's hard to describe, and a word with J keeps coming at my mind, but I can't remember it completely. Damn toddlers, what if it was something important? I don't know, maybe I'll never know. For now, I walk forward, while I still can walk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Mangle. That's Toy Chica writing here in your little notebook.

I wanted to write some important things here, because, well... I may not be around when you read this. I want you to know how much I love you, my best friend, for being so loyal and fun. I'd totally switch places with you when you were in the Kid's cove if I could.

I couldn't help reading the rest of the notes, sorry for that, but I see some stuff you wrote about me, you silly! Hehe.

About that feeling you had, well... I'll be objective here: You miss your boyfriend. Yes, you had a boyfriend. For what you told me, his name was Jeremy*, he was an endoskeleton that wore an old Freddy mask, unfortunately, You're the one who killed him, by biting a part of his head out. I don't know if you had a malfunction or something. I'm sorry to have to tell you that, really sorry, but I think you wanted, and should, know the truth.

I'm feeling weaker, I might not be awaken when you read this, so if I'm not, I wanted to say goodbye, Mangle. But don't worry. Jeremy loved you, me, Bonnie, Freddy and the old guys, specially your brother, also did. You were never alone, Mangle. I will miss you. Goodbye, you silly fox!

-Your Best Friend, Toy Chica the Chicken."

I was crying for a long time now. But I wanted to write everything that happened before I forget.

I woke up, looking for my notebook, to remember exactly what happened. My memory is getting worse, then I've found this letter from Chica inside the last page I wrote, I looked at Chica, sleeping, she was smiling.

"Bonnie! Help!" I yelled, Bonnie got up quickly, he was sleeping.

"what is it?!" he asked, surprised.

"Chica! She doesn't..." I stuttered, before I could completed, Bonnie shouted.

"CHICA!" and got on his knees in front of her. Chica opened her eyes a little.

"h-hello... everyone..." she said, as if she was putting a lot of effort on speaking.

"Chica, no! You can't..." Bonnie tried to say.

"yes, I can... It has... been fun... you were... the best... boyfriend, Bonnie" she said, smiling at him.

"kiss me... one... more... time... please" she asked him. He started to blush again, but didn't hesitate, just grabbed Chica and kissed her.

"Thanks... I... love... you..." she said, after the kiss. She then turned her head to me.

"I think... you should... check your... little book..." she said, smiling at me. I hugged her.

"Chica, don't go, please!" I yelled, desperate.

"bye, Mangle... you've been... the best... friend..." she turned off.

"Chica! No! Chicaaa!" I shouted, she didn't respond.

"we better keep moving" said Bonnie in a cold voice. I was shocked by how he acted, his girlfriend had just died!

"D-don't you have any respect?!" I yelled. He didn't respond.

"She just died!" I yelled louder.

staying here won't change that" he then said, again in that cold voice.

"SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" I shouted.

"she was my girlfriend" he said, looking at me over his shoulder, he looked angry, a tear was falling from his eye. I didn't say anything, we just started walking. We didn't speak for the rest of the day, we just walked, I've never cried so much in my life. I just lost my best friend. I don't know how to act with Bonnie now, since Chica was the one holding him to be all paranoid. I don't know what to do...

*See Five Nights With Jeremy


	5. Chapter 5

I just... don't know why I keep writing here, day after day. I feel sad, I try to calm Bonnie down, I miss Chica...

Every day, before I sleep, I read Chica's letter inside my notebook. I do that so I will never forget my friend. Sometimes I try to remember my boyfriend Chica was talking about in the letter, Jeremy... I try, but I can't remember him. I feel guilty for having killed him, according to Chica, but not even remembering how!

Bonnie cries every night since Chica died. I also hear him grumbling sometimes.

"you idiot..."

"how could you let her die?"

"I wish I could still tell her how much I love her"

One day he woke me up, acting weird.

"Mangle..." I remembered he said, poking me.

"what?" I asked, he didn't say anything.

"is there something you want to tell me?" I said, trying to be nice.

"well... if you could hear me... complain about how I screwed up everything..." he said.

"you didn't screw up anything! Nothing of this is your fault!" I said, trying to comfort him.

"but... I..." he tried to say something.

"shh! Chica didn't die because of you. It's not your fault, ok?" I said, smiling. I felt weird there, sad for remembering Chica's death... but happy that I could help Bonnie get over it.

"Chica..." he whispered. Tears started to come out of his eyes. I hugged him.

"it's ok. You can cry. I'm still here" I said, while hugging him. He hugged me back.

"I miss her so much!" he said, crying.

"I miss her too. It's ok. She's in a better place now..." I said.

"thanks, Mangle..." he said.

As I patted his head, he fell asleep on my lap.


	6. Chapter 6

In the last days, the way Bonnie have been acting... well... it's sad. Every night he lays his head on my lap to cry. He says he miss Chica, and I pet his head, I try to comfort him, while I suffer as well. I guess I'm the closest one he has to a mother... poor kid.

Bonnie is... still like a child, even though he was dating Chica... he was like... 13, I guess, and Chica was 15, she told me that once and I didn't forget for some reason.

Now, every day before we sleep, he asks me for that letter from Chica to read it. He reads, cries, and give it back to me the next day. I wish I could do something to make him suffer less...

I had a memory of Jeremy today... I was hanging to the ceiling, he kissed me under his mask... that's all I can remember, but... it felt so good... I was happy...

I feel like I'm becoming repetitive, but nothing happens, every day I walk with Bonnie, I remember something from my past... I guess I can't write a lot of my life since I'm a month old... even though I'm... like... 14.

As long as Bonnie and I are together, I think we'll be able to keep each other safe until... well... we run out of power. I think there's really nothing we can do about it. How does the humans live with that? Knowing they will die someday...


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't care anymore! I don't care! I just want to write my last words here!

First of all. My name is Toy Bonnie. I am, or used to be, the guitarist of Freddy Fazbear's band.

They think I'm weak. They think I can't handle myself. All of them! Even my brother, my girlfriend and my friends! I'm not a baby to be taken care of!

YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELLI'm sorry! I'm sorry! I never meant to say that! They were worried about me. I know that. I'm so sorry for saying that.

Mangle, I'm sorry for taking your book. I was desperate. I felt like I had to say something. Please don't erase this.

Please

-Toy Bonnie"

After I woke up, I searched for my notebook to remember what was happening. I saw it on Bonnie's hands. He was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Bonnie?!" I asked, desperate. I ran to him. He opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm... not... dead... yet. I'm... not... weak... to... die... that... fast..." he whispered, in an exhausted voice.

"shut up!" I yelled, angry. He turned his head to me with difficulty.

"you are not weak, Bonnie! Being shy doesn't mean being weak! You're strong! Really strong! Look at all of the things you've done for Chica! You've wrote a song! You stalked her with cameras! You got drunk to talk to her! Would you go through all the effort to do all of this to overcome your shyness and talk to Chica if you were weak?! Think about that!" I yelled. He just stared at me for some time. He opened a little smile, but he looked sad at the same time.

"I'm... not... weak?... I'm... not... weak!... yes!... you... are... right!" he said, keeping his sad smile.

"thanks... Mangle..."

"for what?" I asked.

"for... letting... me... die... happy. I... thought... I'd... die... weak. I'd... fail... with... Chica... and... myself... if... I did. But... you... opened... my... eyes... thanks..." he said, closing his eyes again. He died happy. Chica would be happy to see that.

Not knowing what to do. I took Bonnie's guitar, that he carried with him all the time and started walking. I walked for hours, until I became tired. I entered an alley and sat down there. Now I'm writing this here. I'm feeling tired. Not like tired from walking. I'm really exhausted... I guess this is it. I'm going to write down my last words:

I look at myself for the last time. I wonder if Jeremy loved me.

I look around. Now I realize. I'm in the alley of the pizzeria! Somehow I came back. I look around some more. I remember BB was here. I see him lying on the ground, next to a trash can. He doesn't wake up. At least I can die at the side of a friend.

I just sat at his side. I realize this is the last page of the notebook, I guess I should write something important.

My life was not that bad. I was destroyed multiple times, I know. But in the end. There was always my friends there to help me. I die happy, knowing that I was loved. A tear is falling off my eye. I can't wipe it out. No much power left. I open a smile.

...

3 days later...

A man stopped his car in the front of the closed down Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"honey, please, wait a minute" he said to his wife, who was carrying a baby.

The man looked at the wooden planks blocking the doors.

"you used to work here, didn't you? It's been, like, a month?" asked the wife.

"yeah..." the man responded.

"I heard they kept the old robots, Maybe someday I'll get my job as a manager back" he continued.

"there was a back door in the alley. Maybe..." thought the man, walking to the alley. The back door was also barricaded.

"what a pity..." he thought. He then noticed BB lying on the ground.

"poor BB. Too bad the kids didn't like you too much" he thought. The man turned around to go away, when he stepped on a brown leather notebook.

"This is too new to be thrown away..." he thought, picking up the book. He read some pages, making a surprised expression when he realized whose book was that.

"where is she?!" he thought, looking around. Mangle was nowhere to be seen.

"maybe she... nevermind..." the man put the book inside his pocket, going back to his car.

THE END


End file.
